Justice League (film)
Justice League is the fifth installment of the DCEU. Fueled by his restored faith in humanity and inspired by Superman's selfless act, Bruce Wayne enlists the help of his newfound ally, Diana Prince, to face an even greater enemy. Together, Batman and Wonder Woman work quickly to find and recruit a team of metahumans to stand against this newly awakened threat. However, despite the formation of this unprecedented league of heroes—Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Flash—it may already be too late to save the planet from an assault of catastrophic proportions. Plot 28,000 years ago, the Apokoliptian general, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons attempt to conquer and remake Earth through the combined energies of the Mother Boxes before they are all foiled by a unified army that included the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, humans, and Green Lanterns. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes are separated and hidden in locations around the world. In the present day, the world is in mourning following the death of Superman. Sensing humanity's fear, Steppenwolf and his Parademons succeeding in returning to planet Earth to resume their hunt for the Mother Boxes through kidnapping several employees of S.T.A.R. Labs, which is in possession of one box. Having investigated the kidnappings and encountered a Parademon himself, the billionaire vigilante Bruce Wayne has decided to move forward in recruiting his planned team of metahumans as he believes an invasion is coming. Steppenwolf manages to retrieve the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana Prince. Diana joins Wayne's group and informs him about Steppenwolf and the Mother Boxes. The two of them fail to persuade the Atlantean Arthur Curry and Victor Stone, but manage to recruit a young man named Barry Allen, a speedster. Victor later joins the group after his father Silas is among those kidnapped, and Curry also joins right after that Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the second Mother Box. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, and conclude that Steppenwolf's army is based in an abandoned facility. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry rescues them, having decided to join them after Steppenwolf's second attack on Atlantis. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyze. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, and Allen provides a strong energy blast to activate the Box via his speed, causing to the resurrection of Superman. Superman flies over to Heroes Park and lands groggily however, possesses few memories as the League arrives shortly. Superman is still confused and he attacks the group after Cyborg accidentally launches a projectile at him. A fight ensues while Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg attempt to restrain him but he overpowered them rather quickly. Flash tries to flank Superman, but he is able to see and match the former's speed, even landing landing a glancing hit. After overpowering Wonder Woman a second time, he attacks Batman. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Wayne enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman manages to calm down and leaves with Lois to his family home where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the last Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the remaining five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf plans to unite the boxes once again and reshape the world for his uncle and superior Darkseid who is the ruler of the planet Apokolips. The team fight their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf during the ensuing, lengthy, destructive and harsh battle, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the boxes. Superman decides to arrive and easily overpowers Steppenwolf, later assisting Allen in evacuating the city, even carrying a large apartment building full of civilians as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The united heroes manage to defeat Steppenwolf after a fight, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons, before they are all beamed back to Apokolips. In the aftermath of the battle, Wayne reacquires the Kent farm for Martha Kent and decides to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team and he and Diana agree that more heroes could join. Diana as Wonder Woman begins engaging more with the public. Allen manages to acquire a job in Central City's police department. Victor continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs. Curry returns to Atlantis. Clark returns as a Daily Planet reporter and resumes his role as Superman, now dubbed the new team leader by Batman. In a mid-credits scene, Flash and Superman decide to race to see who is the fastest person alive. In a post-credits scene, the megalomaniacal billionaire Lex Luthor has escaped from prison and recruits bounty hunter Slade Wilson to form their own team. Cast *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Barry Allen/Flash *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Alfred Pennyworth *Martha Kent *Queen Hippolyta *Commissioner James Gordon *Steppenwolf *Mera *Silas Stone *Menalippe *Ares *Zeus *Atlantean king *Black Clad Alpha *Officer Ben Sadowsky *Henry Allen *Detective Crispus Allen *General Antiope *Lex Luthor *Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Appearances Locations *Earth **Atlantis **England ***London **France ***Paris ****Louvre Museum **Themyscira **Russia **United States of America ***Central City ***Gotham City ***Metropolis ****Daily Planet ***Smallville Events * Invasion of Earth (flashback) * Assault on Atlantis * Skirmish under Gotham Harbor * Resurrection of Superman * Battle of Russia Items *Batsuit *Superman's skinsuit *Wonder Woman's battle armor **Bracelets of Submission **Lasso of Hestia **Wonder Woman's shield **Sword of Athena *Aquaman's armor **Atlanna's trident *Flash suit *Mother Box *Electro axe *Green Lantern ring Vehicles *Batmobile *Flying Fox *Nightcrawler Sentient species *Amazon *Atlanteans *Humans *Kryptonians *New Gods *Parademons Organizations *Justice League *Green Lantern Corps Category:Films Category:Justice League Films